Into the Fire
by Lizzy Lopez
Summary: Esta basado mas que nada lo que hubiera sucedido si... es un SongFic, donde uso la canción de Thirteen Senses, "Into The Fire"... ojala les guste, como a mi al final me a gustado. Es simplemente un Cherik


**Into The Fire**

Su habitación era una celda para él o al menos lo había sido hasta que llego Raven, siempre se había sentido solo, incluso ahora mismo con ella en su casa, siendo su hermana adoptiva, el aún se sentía solo, una vacío tan grande que su corazón a veces no soportaba, sentía un sufrimiento increíble muy lejos de él, que lo agobiaba y lo hacía sentirse no únicamente solo, si no miserable, sabiendo que algo le faltaba y no estaba a su lado. No había lugar a donde fuera, donde no sintiera ese gran hueco en su mundo, sus poderes incluso los sentía vacíos, ajenos a si mismo, al principio él lo atribuyo al hecho de que estando en una gran casa, donde su madre y su padrastro apenas lo miraban; era lo que le hacía sentirse así de vacío, mas sin embargo, aun años después de haber adoptado a su hermana Raven, el seguía sintiéndose así de vacío y solo deseaba llenarlo.

**Come on, come on****  
**_Vamos, vamos_

**Put your hands into the fire**  
_Pon tus manos en el fuego_

**Explain, explain**  
_Explica, explica_

**As I turn and meet the power**  
_Cómo retorne y conoí el poder_

**This time, this time**  
_Este tiempo, este tiempo_

**Turning white and senses dire**  
_Se torna blanco y con sentidos horribles_

**Pull up, pull up**  
_Empuja, empuja_

**From one extreme to another**

_De un extremo al otro_

Su vida había dado un vuelco en un hueco tan oscuro que ni el mismo se sentía capaz de poder alguna vez salir jamás, simplemente deseaba morir. Esta guerra que tenía ya algunos años en marcha estaba no solo aniquilando a los suyos (judíos), sino a todos aquellos diferentes como él, primero experimentaban con ellos y luego los mataban cuando ya no servían o habían aprendido lo suficiente de ellos, el culpable, era Sebastián Shaw. En su mente no echaba la culpa al cruel dictador que había ascendido al poder como Führer, no, su vida era una miseria debido al maldito científico Shaw… no solo había provocado la muerte de miles con su condición, sino que incluso, lo estaba usándole a el mismo, se sentía terrible, una miseria completa es lo que sentía en su corazón, cada experimento en el cual era usado, no era tan doloroso como el hecho de saber a su madre muerta y ser el mismo un espectador de aquello, el vacío en su corazón no tenía idea de cuando había iniciado, pero sabía bien que este se había intensificado con el paso de los años y ahora, este vacío lo consumía junto a la muerte de su madre, el solo deseaba la muerte, deseaba reunirse con su familia, con los suyos.

**From the summer to the spring**

_Del verano a la primavera__  
_**From the mountain to the air**  
_De la montaña al aire_

**From Samaritan to sin**  
_Del samaritano al pecado_

**And it's waiting on the end**

_Y está esperando en el final_

Tenía al frente suyo al maldito de Shaw, más sin embargo no podía tocarlo, aquella mutante con poderes extraño le estaba haciendo algo a su mente, pues todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que el mismo había arraigado en su mente estaban pasando por su cabeza como si fueran hechos recientes, eran imágenes tan vividas que estaban incluso taladrando su cabeza y apenas podía formar un simple pensamiento, que lo estaba alentando a no dejarse vencer, tenía a Shaw al frente suyo, solo debía extender su mano y usar su poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días atrás había tenido esta sensación, una que le llenaba el alma, un alma que por años, estuvo vacía y el mismo ignoro o al menos trato de hacerlo, esta sensación día a día se hacía cada vez más presente, llenando su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón e incluso descontrolando sus poderes de una forma imperceptible para los que lo rodeaban, pero alarmante para el mismo, que se jactaba como todo joven de su edad del poder que tenía sobre sí mismo, con aquel carácter tan pasivo, tan calmado y relajado que contagiaba a todos los que lo rodeaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, a muchos metros fuera del alcance el maldito de Shaw y con una patada en su pecho que realmente iba a tener un moretón a la mañana siguiente, malditas mujeres y sus tacones altos, maldita esta mujer mutante que había osado no solo golpearlo y amoretonarle el pecho, si no alejarlo de su venganza, de su objetivo, de Shaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo había sentido, solo fueron unos segundos los que sintió aquella sensación de peligro, aquellos que lo había alarmado y deseado poder teletransportarse para ir en busca de aquello que tanto le llamaba, porque, aquella sensación, aquel sufrimiento, lo estaba llamando, lo estaba buscando, lo atraía hacia el mismo, ya no importaba aquel telépata en el otro bando, importaba más aquello que ya hacia cerca de ella y sus acompañantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él no iba a escaparse tan fácilmente, no claro que no, lo había seguido por todo el mundo, lo había perseguido y matado a cada maldito bastardo que había no solo sido su seguidor, sino que incluso, habían osado participar en los experimentos de alguna forma, matando a miles de los suyos (Judíos) y su raza también, había recorrido incontables de kilómetros para que… para esto, verse en el océano observando como Shaw escapa, no claro que no lo haría, sin importarle nada, él iba a atraparlo, iba a destrozarlo y se iba a vanagloriar en su cadáver, esas cadenas que ahora levantaba con su mutación serían las que sostuvieran y destrozaran al Shaw completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡Aahh!–dijo fuerte deteniendo el paso a media escalera, ahí estaba ese sentimiento, más fuerte, más llamativo.

-¡Charles! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó aquella mujer que no dejaba de seguirlo a todos lados.

-hay alguien más allá afuera –al fin lo reconocía, ese sentimiento, provenía de alguien más, alguien lo llamaba con fuerza, sin pensarlo siquiera simplemente entro a la puerta junto a él regresando al exterior del barco, donde a paso inseguro y lleno de incertidumbre por la curiosidad que nacía en él, se acercó a la barandilla buscando, sentirlo una vez más, pues- allí –señalo para todos los que lo seguían y todos fueron capaces de observar la cadena del ancla elevarse por los aires y empezar a destrozar el yate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡haa! –grito con coraje e irá mientras permitía a su poder mover aquella cadena y ancla destrozando la parte superior del barco al enrollarlo haciendo que girara y traspasara cada uno de los cuartos.

Todo aquello movido por una ira incalculable que deseaba ser liberada, no tenía idea siquiera que aquel sentimiento que tenía en su pecho, aquello que lo estaba llenando, no era el sabor de la venganza, era, algo diferente. Ni siquiera, tenía en cuenta el hecho, de tener, espectadores y entre ellos, un único y especial, espectador.

No todo eso estaba cegado por la ira y el coraje que sintió cuando observo bajo el y sintió incluso, una segunda estructura metálica movilizarse bajo el agua, no, no lo sintió, pues su ceguera lo inclino incluso a usar su mutación para "sujetarse" al submarino y seguirlo, sin importarle su vida, siquiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba atento a todos los movimientos, a todos los sentimientos que se estaban replegando en él y llenándolo, haciéndole incluso imposible mantenerse en pie o respirar, pero él era Charles Xavier y aun con su aparente relajamiento, no iba a dejarse ver vulnerable por nadie, no lo había hecho antes, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Por eso se mantuvo en pie cada segundo, cada minuto en aquella barandilla donde podía observar claramente cada hecho, cada suceso realizado por aquella persona hasta el momento anónima, puesto su mente estaba tan turbia que no podía entrar en ella y descubrir quién o qué era.

-¡Déjalo ir! –Grito cuando vio aquella persona ser arrastrada por el agua – ¡es mejor que lo dejes ir! –grito en una súplica que, al menos, para los demás que estaban concentrados en el suceso del agua, no se dieron cuenta de su desliz –deben ayudarlo, miren, hay alguien en el agua. ¡Ayúdenlo! –Grito en desesperación al ver aquello que tanto anhelo ir directo a su muerte -¡Déjalo ir! ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir! –volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo su garganta rasparse, mas sin embargo, no le importo, nada le importaba ahora, puesto podía ver a aquella persona acercarse a ellos e irse hundiendo en el agua hasta desaparecer, por ello mismo cuando no lo vio más, corrió, corrió hacia algún lado del bote donde pudiera saltar a la helada agua del mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escuchaba unos gritos, podía escuchar mucho revuelo cerca de él y alguien rogando que soltara a su presa, pero no, él no iba a soltar nada, él iba a tener su venganza aun a costa de su muerte, pues estaba tan cerca de ella, podía verlo bajo el agua, la lucha de las aspas del submarino, estaba tan cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su desesperación era demasiada, tanta que arranco prácticamente su abrigo al correr por la proa del barco para llegar a la barandilla cercana a donde sentía la presencia empezando a consumirse, a desvanecerse. Paso por sobre todos, no sabiendo si los empujaba o lo creían loco, el simplemente, sin importarle un pensamiento siquiera vago, que su ropa era de marca y se arruinaría, el simplemente, tomo la barandilla y salto, hundiéndose hasta llegar con aquel… si, era un hombre, uno al parecer más grande que él, por pocos años, uno que se estaba ahogando y quedando sin aire, sin fuerza. Por esa misma razón, lo sujeto, lo jalo hacia sí mismo y aun cuando el mismo perdió oxígeno, lo rodeo con sus brazos, de su cintura, pero este, no dejo de pelear, se movió con desesperación tratando de seguir con su objetivo, que al parecer era atraer el submarino por ello hizo lo único que pensó serviría, se acercó a él y lo beso, un beso rápido que le hizo al otro dejar unos segundo de pelear, los cuales aprovecho para sostenerlo más fuerte y jalarlo hacia él.

-"no puedes, te ahogarás. Tienes que soltarlo" –le dijo entrando a su mente, sin tocar nada en ella –"sé lo que significa para ti, pero vas a morir" –busco solo un poco encontrando aquella palabra que se convertiría en su favorita luego de Groovy –"por favor, Erik, calma tu mente –aquello sin duda funciono puesto, dejo de ejercer fuerza en su resistencia y se dejó llevar a la superficie.

Y Erik vio, como el submarino se alejaba al tiempo que el emergía del agua, aun siendo sostenido por aquel sujeto que había osado entrar a su mente.

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –dijo alejándose de inmediato del que ahora veía era un chico, o al menos se veía como uno más joven que él.

-cálmate, por favor –le dijo el telépata a su ahora acompañante en el agua -¡Estamos aquí! –grito llamando al barco de la marina de donde había saltado.

-¿quién eres? –pregunto cerca de él, estaba intrigado y bueno, asustado, pero esa parte no iba a decirla, puesto había temido, morir ahogado.

-me llamo Charles Xavier –se presentó de inmediato, sintiendo el agua entrar por su boca y calarle los huesos, estaba empezando a enfriarse de forma rápida y temía congelarse, veía las luces del barco cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

-estabas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto Erik, sin siquiera molestarse en decir su nombre, puesto, el mutante frente a él, al parecer, ya lo sabía.

-tú tienes tus trucos, yo los míos –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza pues había entrado agua a su nariz- Soy como tú. Calma tu mente –pidió en voz no autoritaria, pero si con un tono que entonaba ser respetado.

Lo observo por unos segundos mientras luchaba por respirar correctamente y mantenerse a flote para ser rescatado, viendo al chico frente a él y tomando una bocanada fuerte de aire dijo –Pensé que estaba solo –y era cierto, pues en su mente creyó que los judíos, su familia, los suyos, eran los únicos con mutaciones y por su mente paso que los que acompañaban a Shaw, eran creaciones suyas, no mutantes de nacimiento como él, y ahora, frente a él, estaba ese chico que le miraba y le sonreía, de una forma que hizo alejar el frío causado por aquella helada agua.

-no estás solo –le dijo agrandando su sonrisa, pues eso mismo, había sido su pensamiento por años, incluso con su hermana a su lado, ese pensamiento "Estoy solo" era el único que lo rondaba y ahora, descubría que no era verdad –Erik, no estás solo –le dijo de forma calmada.

Y con eso ultimo observando al hombre, junto a él en el agua, derrumbar su expresión y olvidar su máscara, vio la miseria, su tristeza y su soledad, la misma soledad que el sintió por años y que ahora ya no era eso, para él, era algo diferente, pero que, no lo entendía sino hasta más delante, por ahora, solo deseaba, abrazarlo.

**Come on, come on**  
_Vamos, vamos_

**Put your hands into the fire**  
_Pon tus manos en el fuego_

**Explain, explain**  
_Explica, explica_

**As I turn and meet the power**  
_Cómo retorne y conoí el poder_

**This time, this time**  
_Este tiempo, este tiempo_

**Turning white and senses dire**  
_Se torna blanco y con sentidos horribles_

**Pull up, pull up**  
_Empuja, empuja_

**From one extreme to another**

_De un extremo al otro_

-¿esto es tuyo? –pregunto uno de los chicos que serían ahora su nuevo equipo de mutantes.

-no, es nuestro –dijo de inmediato como si nada, pero con un gesto de molestia y diversión, al voltear a ver las caras de todos ellos, llenas de asombro.

Erik, unos pasos frente a él, observaba fijamente la inmensa mansión, que más bien parecía un simple castillo sacado de algún cuento de hadas, no mostraba expresión alguna de asombro, solo molestia por el sol que daba de lleno en su rostro, mientras seguía admirando, frente a él, la gran estructura. Charles ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la expresión incrédula de Erik cuando dijo "es nuestro", no Charles estaba más interesado imaginando que podría pasar por la mente de su amigo, pues, el temía entrar en ella sin permiso.

-honestamente, Charles, no sé cómo sobreviviste –dijo al fin Erik, apretando los dientes al hablar y con un tono simple de sarcasmo que Charles sintió e hizo un imperceptible gesto de dolor, ese hombre, siempre lograba descolocarlo con sus comentarios, a veces hirientes, a veces sarcásticos y a veces, solo por diversión para molestarlo –viviendo con tantos sufrimientos –volteo a verlo y ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos, verdes con azules, unos con sarcasmo impregnado en ellos y otros con diversión.

-bueno, fueron sufrimientos aliviados por mí –intervino Raven quien noto la expresión de su hermano, así como la burla del otro, simplemente, ella no iba a dejar a su hermano sufrir, pues desde el inicio, había visto las miradas que se daban y el modo en que se trataban, ahí entre ellos no había amistas, no, había algo más y ella temía que Charles resultara lastimado –vamos, es hora del recorrido –dijo a todos sin especificar, pero con burla en su voz, bien dirigida a Erik.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los primeros días, habían sido de ayudar a sus compañeros, a cada uno le dio un lugar específico de entrenamientos, según sus habilidades, con todos aún estaba trabajando y ayudando a desarrollarse y enfocarme mejor, más sin embargo, había uno con quien no lograba hacerlo, y ese era el necio de Erik, su amigo quería que le disparara a quemarropa, alegando que no confiaba en nadie más que no fuera el para hacerlo, Charles le había alegado en el momento de practicar que esto no iba a ser posible, que él no iba a dispararle y menos a él, que era su amigo, su amor secreto.

Él se había encargado de enseñarle a todos a desafiar sus poderes, con Erik a unos pasos de observándolo en silencio y opinando de vez en cuando, Charles no iba a decirlo pero amaba la forma en que Erik lo observaba cuando hablaba, cuando estaban solos, cuando jugaban y solo se concentran en sí mismos. A veces el mismo Erik le daba consejos a los chicos, como a Raven por ejemplo que mostraba molestia cuando el entraba o estaba cerca de ellos. No entendía que pasaba con su hermana, solo esperaba, que ella no sintiera nada por Erik, pues iba a dolerle si ambos terminaban juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaban a casa luego de haber hecho a Banshee volar, había sido algo increíble, más porque la teoría de Charles había resultado cierta, aun cuando el mismo tenía dudas de ella, simplemente había resultado y el chico había volado, claro, con una ayuda extra de Erik que simplemente lo había arrojado al abismo, y en todo momento, mantuvo su sonrisa burlona por no decir que incluso el mismo Charles había estado a punto de soltar una carcajada por las acciones del contrario, Erik era único y brusco en su forma de ser era sobre protector y bien o mal se preocupaba igual por los chicos.

Iba pensando en todo ello cuando se detuvo y miro de nuevo hacia la antena, sujeto el brazo de su compañero para detenerlo y avanzo unos pasos hacia el lado de la misma quedando de frente, siendo seguido por su amigo.

-¿ves eso? –pregunto a volteando a ver si era seguido –intenta girarlo hacia nosotros –le dijo viendo como su amigo lo pasaba de largo y observaba con incredulidad la antena lejana a ellos, unos segundos solamente, para luego voltear a verlo con algo que expresaba temor y regresar su vista a la antena.

Y entonces… lo intento, Erik lo intento, algo en él le decía que no debía fallarle a su amigo, que debía mostrarle que él también podía usar su poder libremente y mover esa antena como el otro requería, quería mostrarle que él era más fuerte aun a pesar de que Charles tenía su telepatía. Lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus ganas haciendo lo que su amigo decía, usar sus poderes con un pensamiento neutral, pero no había más pensamiento neutral en su mente pues todos estaban dirigidos hacia Charles desde el inicio de su amistad, lo intrigaba, lo llama, lo llenaba y se sentía vacío cuando él no tenía toda su atención. Por eso, cuando al final no pudo moverla, se frustro y dejo de intentarlo, sin recordar que Charles estaba tras él, observándole con esos ojos azules que el tanto anhelaba.

-sabes, creo que la verdadera concentración…-soltó Charles sin mirar a su amigo, sintiéndose como el, abrumado por los sentimientos que Erik le mandaba inconscientemente- …reside en alguna parte entre la ira y la serenidad –le dijo y apenas volteo a verlo, cuando Erik le dirigía toda su atención el, observándole incrédulo por sus escasas palabras de alivio- ¿te importaría si yo…-observo a Erik mientras hacia el ademan de sus dedos en su frente, indicando lo que deseaba expresar y Erik, solo acepto.

Lo miro directo a los ojos y se concentró lo suficiente, entrando en él, en su mente, rozando apenas un poco en ella encontró, arraigado en lo más profundo de ella, algo que el mismo anhelo de niño, pero que verlo e su amigo, le hacía realmente feliz, ahí estaba Erik o Max como se llamaba realmente, sentado en una mesa junto a su madre, padre y tío, esperando que el joven Erik soplara las velas en su cumpleaños, el ultimo al lado de su familia, el ultimo donde recibió un abrazo de su madre, justo antes de iniciar el holocausto, ese era el recuerdo más hermoso de todos, y el que trajo a la luz y dejo que Erik sintiera, viera y viviera, gracias a su poder.

El sintió junto a Erik toda aquella alegría, incluso sintió el toque de su madre, que lo miraba con una sonrisa amorosa y acariciaba su mejilla. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y el sentimiento abrumador volvió, temiendo que Erik alguna vez lo dejara, miro a Erik y el también lloraba, con una expresión descompuesta.

-¿Qué acabas de hacerme? –pregunto apenas sintió el recuerdo alejarse y Charles secar su rostro.

-accedí al rincón más brillante de tu sistema de recuerdos –le dijo Charles mientras se acercaba a el y se paraba frente a este observándole- es un recuerdo muy hermoso, Erik, Gracias –dijo con completa sinceridad.

-no sabía que aún lo tenía –dijo perdido en ese recuerdo aun sintiéndolo realmente vivido.

-hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees –Charles parecía sincero ante los ojos de Erik que no dejaban de observarlo, ahora olvidado el recuerdo y concentrándose en aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente –no solo dolor e ira. Hay bondad también, la sentí –lo observaba fijamente, había visto cosas en él, que no le diría a Erik, había visto aquella oscuridad en su corazón- y cuando puedas acceder a eso… -lo observo cambiar su rostro a uno más afligido- poseerás un poder que nadie podrá igualar-termino diciendo- ni siquiera yo –vio a su amigo asentir- así que, vamos. Inténtalo de nuevo

Y así fue, Erik lo intento una vez más, centrándose en aquel sentimiento, pero ya no uno de ira y de soledad, si no del amor que sentía por Charles, pues con esas palabras, había sentido algo que nunca sintió y que incluso no se comparó con haber sentido y visto el recuerdo de su madre, no, este sentimiento, fue, simplemente… mejor… era amor... por eso mismo cuando logro mover aquella antena una sonrisa de alegría y dicha salió escapando de sus labios, formando una carcajada de alegría y júbilo por aquello que había descubierto y logrado hacer al mismo tiempo. Y Charles, estaba ahí junto a él, sonriendo de aquella forma que ahora sabía que amaba, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran igualmente de alegría y justo, cuando volteo a verlo, listo para usar aquella situación intima a su favor y darle un beso en aquellos rosados labios que ahora anhelaba, aquella chica… esa que no dejaba de estar tras Charles, apareció, rompiendo el ambiente y haciendo que su primer intento fracasara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma noche, jugaron una partida de ajedrez, pero el ambiente entre ellos, era muy diferente, hablaron de la posible guerra y lo que se jugaría al día siguiente, luego de decirle a Charles sus claras intenciones de matar a Shaw, de pelear entre ellos por sus opiniones contrarias, de detener aquel juego que ya estaba bajo tensión, Erik rechazo a la hermana de Charles y volvió donde él, con una estúpida escusa… entro en su habitación y paso… fue un beso, uno lleno de sentimiento y confusión, así como de asombro por parte de Charles que poco a poco se llenó de pasión al ser correspondido y de allí emergió algo que los llevo a ambos a explotar y arrancarse las ropas sin importar nada, la casa era muy grande y los cuartos que habían elegido cada uno eran muy alejados de los de Charles, por eso, esa noche se amaron sin descanso, sin tregua y se dijeron todo tipo de palabras, todo tipo de sentimientos y desearon más a cada segundo y a cada minuto entre los gemidos de Charles y los golpeteos de Erik que jadeaba cada vez que sentía a Charles empujarse.

Esa noche, fue la única y la última donde ambos se dijeron de todo, hicieron el amor y se besaron como si el mañana no fuera a existir realmente.

Incluso, esa misma noche se hicieron una promesa antes de caer rendido.

-Erik…-llamo Charles recostado sobre el pecho de su acompañante, pues ahora ya no eran solo amigos, eran algo más que incluso llenaba de dicha a Charles.

-dime Charles –dijo este con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía una de sus manos posada en la espalda de su ahora amante.

-no estás solo…nunca vas a estar solo –esas eran palabras que Charles siempre deseo decir y que alguna vez se le escaparon y Raven tomo para ella, si eran también para ella, pero no del todo.

-ahora lo se Charles, estamos juntos –dijo soñoliento- tú y yo juntos… mi Charles

-tú y yo juntos Erik…-y un sentimiento de dolor se formó en su pecho, porque el sabia, muy dentro de él, que jamás iba a ser, al menos no después de mañana- tú y yo… Erik, tú y yo solos… solos contra el mundo…-susurro en ultimo quedando completamente dormido.

Pero ello, no le permitió ver a Erik abrir los ojos y observarlo con una mezcla de amor, dolor y tristeza, pues mañana, todo iba a cambiar y lo que había iniciado, nunca iba a poder ser.

**From the summer to the spring**

_Del verano a la primavera_  
**From the mountain to the air**  
_De la montaña al aire_

**From Samaritan to sin**  
_Del samaritano al pecado_

**And it's waiting on the end**

_Y está esperando en el final_

Esa mañana al despertar, había sido una gran sorpresa poder despertar ambos no solo temprano, si no aun abrazados, así que entre sonrisas y besos ambos entraron a la ducha de Charles donde hicieron una vez más el amor y al final, cada uno despidiéndose, se cambió, Erik aprovecho su sigilosidad para entrar en su pieza, la única cercana a la de Charles y se cambió, al salir lo hizo mostrando su habitual cara sería, su máscara para todos, excepto ahora para Charles que prácticamente, ya le conocía.

Todo había ido muy bien esa mañana, todos tomaron un simple desayuno, muertos de nervios por las siguientes horas, Hank había brillado por su ausencia claramente, y cuando fueron a buscarlo se dieron cuenta el porqué, él no estaba en la mansión, les había dejado dicho ir donde el hangar, así que extrañados todos se dirigieron hacia allá y una vez ahí, todo empezó a salir un poco mal, por los nervios por las enemistades, por lo que fuera, Hank ataco a Erik y Charles le hablo de una forma que jamás le había hablado a alguien, autoritaria y sin sentimiento en la voz, estaba temeroso de perder a su amigo y nervioso por lo que el predecía que sucedería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elevo el submarino siguiendo las palabras de Charles que incluso lo ayudo entrando a su mente, para serenarse, él no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Charles como algo neutral y que le llenaba de paz, por ello mismo el submarino ahora flotaba frente a todos aquellos buques de guerra americanos y rusos, dando a conocer así las intenciones de Shaw. Podía sentir el orgullo de Charles, uno que le hacía querer simplemente, sonreír.

Mas sin embargo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de eso, pues el avión se vio atacado, por uno de los mutantes de Shaw que controlaba el viento, solo pensó en lo peor, cuando al fin pudo tomar la mano de Charles y subir de nuevo al avión, no pensó en nada que no fuera protegerlo, por ello mismo cuando el avión se estrelló, él se levantó peleando con la gravedad y se colocó sobre Charles que ya hacía en el suelo, Erik sujeto sus manos usando su magnetismo y procuro que ninguno de ellos dos saliera herido, todo alrededor de ambos daba vueltas, sentían las cosas pasarles por encima, sobre todo Erik quien era el que recibía los golpes y roces de las cosas al ser estrujadas por todo el avión debido al incidente, una vez estabilizados, pudo liberarlos a ambos, con el avión simplemente de cabeza.

**And now I'm alone I'm locking out, I`m locking in**

_Y ahora estoy solo viendo afuera, estoy viendo__  
_**Way down, the lights are dimmer**  
_En bajada, las luces son débiles_

**Now I'm alone I'm looking out, I'm looking in**  
_Y ahora estoy solo viendo afuera, estoy viendo_

**Way down, the lights are dimmer**

_En bajada, las luces son débiles_

Había perdido contacto con Erik, estaba seguro que el haría una tontería, no debió haberlo dejar ido solo, todo eso pásaba por la mente de Charles que seguía gritando el nombre de Erik desde dentro del avión, odiaba no ser bueno peleando, odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando y odiaba aun mas, no haber podido prevenir todo esto, el estaba seguro que si Erik hacia lo que había sido tema de discusión la noche anterior antes de haberse amado y correspondido, Erik, nunca iba a volver a ser el mismo. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo sentía a Erik, pero había algo más, no importaba que dijera, nada llegaba a el, era como si… lo ignorara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No es que quisiera ignorar a Charles, es que, simplemente no podía pensar en él ahora mismo, estaba siendo golpeado por Shaw, estaba siendo humillado, porque ahora, teniéndole de frente, no podía atacarlo, algo dentro de él se lo impedía y sabía que no era Charles, no, era el amor que sentía por él, este le decía que una vez que lo hiciera, no habría vuelta a otras, por eso mismo, sus poderes no le respondían como era debido y ahora, aplastado por esa varilla contra la pared y tubos destrozados, a punto de morir a manos de Shaw.

-no quiero lastimarte, Erik. Jamás quise hacerlo –le dice Shaw acercándose lo suficiente a él, hablando bajo cerca de su oído- quiero ayudarte. Este es nuestro momento –sus palabras eran tan convincentes que Erik se estaba dejando convencer- nuestra era. Somos el futuro de la raza humana –le dijo y entonces todo volvió a él, su sufrimiento su juramento, sus ambiciones hundieron en lo más profundo su amor por Charles- tú y yo, hijo. Este mundo podría ser nuestro.

-todo lo que hiciste me fortaleció –dijo sin verlo, con la mirada en el suelo, lejos de él, viendo como el recuerdo y el amor hacia Charles empezaba a hundirse en su corazón- me hizo ser el arma que hoy soy –sentía que su corazón se rompía a pedazos- es la verdad, lo supe todo el tiempo –y entonces paso, no derramo lagrimas pues volteo a ver a su enemigo Shaw frente a él, sonreía de forma ganadora mientras lo observaba fijamente con esos malditos ojos que tanto odiaba- tu eres mi creador –y entonces usando su poder para que uno de los cables de corriente lo alejara de la cabeza de Shaw, arranco el casco desarmando así al hombre que alguna vez, le dio temor- ¡Ahora, Charles! –grito por ultimo antes de deshacerse por completo de su prisión de acero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El escucho y sintió todo, por ello mismo estaba callado, había presenciado en su mente todos los sentimientos de Erik hundirse hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, siendo envueltos por una neblina oscura, la misma que envolvía el amor de sus padres. Por ello cuando Erik grito, se sorprendió pero no se atrasó siquiera y congelo el tiempo de Shaw, sabiendo que no podía congelar a Erik, el no iba a poder detenerlo, no ahora que ya no había nada más en su mente que no fuera ira y rencor, una que le provocaba asco y nausea de solo sentirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quito la barra de acero que lo aprisionaba y camino viendo a Shaw congelado en su lugar, ahora, no se veía tan atemorizante. Por ello mismo, sin sentimiento alguno, observando fijamente al hombre frente a él, lo decidió, él, no iba a volver.

-lo siento, Charles –dijo tomando el casco en sus manos.

-"Erik, por favor, sé mejor" –dijo desesperado telepáticamente-"está en ti…!

-pero no confío en ti –dijo mientras se colocaba el casco y se olvidaba de él, concentrándose en su venganza.

-"Erik, no habrá vuelta a…."-fue lo último que escucho Erik, cuando termino de acomodar su ahora casco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba tan perdido en su venganza que no recordó a la estúpida mujer, se había desconcentrado por un momento cuando peleo con Charles a golpes, le había dolido golpearle la mejilla pero con el puño pero Charles los estaba desesperando, queriendo salvas a unos humanos que no vieron lo sucedido, el como ellos habían evitado una guerra y ahora solo por temor iban a atacarlos, Charles era ingenuo en sus pensamientos pero no así él, por ello redirigió los misiles y justo cuando estaba por dar a su enemigo, esa maldita mujer esa maldita mujer lo apunta con el arma y le dispara, ella…

Su tiempo se detuvo, no por el poder de Charles, no, se detuvo por lo que sucedió, desviando las balas de aquella mujer, ninguno de ellos, en especial el, se dieron cuenta como Charles se levantaba y el, Erik, al desviar una bala, esta le dio en la columna haciendo que callera al suelo en un grito desgarrador por el dolor, que le hizo no solo a la mujer desconcentrarse, si no al mismo Erik, olvidarse de los misiles y concentrarse el ver a su amigo caer, estaba en Shock por lo sucedido, en cámara lenta vio caer a su amigo, amante y a su Charles… con un grito que seguía desgarrando mientras caía a la arena y se sujetaba la cadera.

Sin importar nada corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo ayudando a que se acomodara en sus piernas, dejando a los misiles explotar, pues concentro todo su poder el sacar la bala del interior se su amigo que ahora estaba manchando de sangre, su sangre y aún seguía gritando por el dolor.

-lo siento tanto –dijo sosteniendo a Charles en sus brazos- ¡Dije atrás! –Grito a todos los que intentaron acercarse a ellos- tú, ¡tú hiciste esto! –miro a la mujer de la cual ni siquiera se sabía el nombre, más porque no le importaba que otra cosa y usando su poder la intento asfixiar.

-por favor –rogo Charles sin dejar de mirar a Erik y con una voz llena de dolor y pánico por lo que sucedía- no fue ella, Erik. Fuiste tú –le dijo con una mirada de dolor y suplica, así como culpa.

El cielo se nublo cuando él decía aquello, haciendo a Erik tirar sus barreras y bajar la mirada hacia él, una mirada cargada de culpa, con un sentimiento de dolor en ella. Apoyo su mano en el pecho de Charles y lo miro mientras el otro solo se quejaba.

-enfrentarnos entre nosotros, es lo que ellos quieren –dice viendo los ojos azules de su amigo- intenté advertírtelo, Charles –dijo sin dejar de verlo ahora con un sentimiento diferente- te quiero a mi lado. Tú y yo somos hermanos. Somos amantes… -dijo sin importar si los demás escuchaban o no- todos nosotros, juntos, protegiéndonos entre nosotros –miro unos segundos alrededor y volvió su vista a él- queremos lo mismo.

Charles no dejaba de observarlo, sentía su alma partirse como la de Erik momentos atrás- Amigo mío…-las palabras tenían un toque de dolor en ellas, no eran por el dolor físico, sino de su corazón- lo lamento, pero no es cierto.

Ambos se observaron fijamente a los ojos y Erik se inclinó besando primero, la frente de Charles y luego, sus labios en un beso casto como el primero dado dentro del agua.

-te amo…-le susurro a Charles antes de levantarse y hacer una seña a la mujer que de inmediato se acercó a ellos y tomo su lugar, aun cuando ella estaba en Shock por lo sucedido. Él se levantó enmascarando sus sentimientos de nuevo, poniendo una cara sin expresión , hablando hacia los chicos, buscando que lo siguieran como Charles, no había hecho.

Todo alrededor de Charles, no llego a su mente jamás, solo participo como un muñeco respondiendo cosas que al final iba a arrepentirse. Le dijo a Raven que se fuera, pero en sus palabras estaba implícito que cuidara de Erik, que no lo dejara solo, jamás.

-¡Erik! –fue lo que grito cuando ya no lo sintió cerca, cuando ya no sentía ni siquiera sus piernas y cuando todos corrían hacia el consternados por todo.

**Come on, come on**

_Vamos, vamos_

**Put your hands into the fire**  
_Pon tus manos en el fuego_  
**Com****e on, come on**

_Vamos, vamos_

Y su mundo se detuvo, cuando 10 años después, se observaron, entre esas puertas del elevador.


End file.
